The Dragons Rwby
by enderbacca
Summary: Chris a dragon fanus who lost everything and was alone for almost a decade watch as he meets a certain red hooded girl fights a certain ginger and meets plenty of new friends along the way as it all starts in a little dust shop know as from dust till dawn
1. Oc character Bio

I first posted this the day after monty died may his soul rest in remnant I ended up talking to a couple of friends who have experince in writing stories and know abit more about RWBY so after a week of depersion I took down the start of the old one and started again to fix some things that would have been a problem in the future I do have a couple ideas for near future chapters now because before I was having some writers block on the first chapter and now i know how to fix it. This is my first fanfiction I have ever wrote so please if you have any ideas or advice please put them in the comments and I will go through them. Also if I find any flames you will be burned with said flames. So to start the story I will start give you the bio for my first OC character. Also if you have ideas for the names for the scythes and gun please put them in the comments.

Name: Chris Willams

Semblance: Shadow control. This power allows the user to control shadows in many different ways such as Shadow Traveling and being able to create things such as shadow spikes and words

Likes: Friends, nice people, food, weapons, good times, music.

Dislikes: People who think they are better then others, Bullies, Fish, bad people

Species: Dragon faunus

Age:16

Aura color: Dark green

Weapons: New Dawn: A Golden Bow that shoots arrows of light and can disconnect into two medium scythes for duel combat. A revolver that makes ammo out of the users own aura.

Appearance: Wears a black hoodie with six pockets a skull shirt and a dark pair of jeans. Chris being a Dragon faunus has a 3 foot long tale with a kind of spear head at the end can be used as a weapon. Chris being slightly different from other faunus has wings with a spike on each wing that when spread can reach a wingspan of up to five feet. Chris has brown eyes and short curly dark brown hair with white skin.

Back story: Worked as a mercenary for about 8 years of his life killing grim and fighting the wight fang. At the age of 6 he lost his family to a fire started by the white fang because Chris's family would not support them saying how there would be more peace with the humans if the white fang disbanded after the war. Chris was the only survivor of the fire his father and mother did not make it. For the next 2 years until he became a mercenary he blamed himself. To this day he looks for the people that caused that fire.


	2. The dragon meets the rose

Chris's pov

Chris was in between one of the isles of a pretty good dust shop known as From Dust To Dawn while looking at his scroll for his next job as a merc. "Hmmm Let's see I could hunt down some wanted criminal or hack into some dust company for info. Decisions decisions" is what he thought while looking for his next job. " I think I will try to find some bad guy tonight. Now let's see who has a good amount of money on their heads."

Chris looks up as the door to the shop opens and about seven guys walk in all carrying weapons from guns to swords. The leader of the group some guy in a bowler hat walked up to the old man and started talking but at this point Chris stopped paying attention and compared the pic on his scroll with the guy talking. "Ha what a lucky night for me this Torchwick guy just strolls into the same store as me what are the odds."

At this point Chris just caught the last part of Torchwicks little chat. " Grab the dust" he ordered his goons. "Dust? what would they need Dust for? ah screw it lets just get ready to grab this dumb ass."

At this point one of the goons starts yelling at some girl in a red cloak in the back.

"Ha asshole doesn't even realize she's wearing headphones oh well better get over there before he hurts her."

But at this point the goon already got Red to takeoff her headphones and was talking to her.

"yes?"

"I said hands in the air now!" the goon yells while pointing a sword at her.

"are you robbing me?" asked Red

"Yes"

"Ohhhh" she then proceeds to kick said goon back to the front of the store.

"damn that girl is badass" was Chris's only thought.

Another guy comes up and yells "freeze" at red but all that ends with is him going out the window.

"welp better help her out so I can catch this guy" chris then uses his semblance to teleport next to the girl as he draws his scythes.

"Think you can handle a fight like this Red?"

Her response was to pull a giant red scythe that looked like it could shoot

"This answer your question"

"you know I'm starting to like you"

Torchwick takes this time to say something "Okay...Get them"

As the goons run out I jump at them ready to hack them to peices. One tries to slash at me with a red sword but i just dodge while grabing him and throwing him to red who kicked him in the face. While I took care of the other two goons with a well placed arrow from New Dawn, Red starts shooting her scythe and goes flying all over the place helping take out the goons. She kicks the last goon who lands on the ground in front of Torchwick who looks and says "You were worth every cent truly you were."

He then looks at me and Red while dropping his cigar he says "well red, dragon I think we can all say its been an eventful evening" He then points his cane at us and continues "And as much as I'd love to stick around this is where we part ways" after he says this the bottom of his cane pops off and he fires it at us. While red uses her scythe to jump in the air I use my wings and pull out my revolver.

We both look around as he disappears we see him at the top of a near by building I fly up to catch up to him as Red jumps up then yells "Hey" at him.

I hear him mumble "persistent" as a bullhead comes out of nowhere. Torchwick gets on the ship then turns to us and shouts "end of the line" as he throws a dust crystal at us while raising his cane.

"Need to think fast" just as chris thinks this Torchwick fires his can and chris raises a wall of shadows to stop the blast. As he looks someone else stopped the blast "ah great of all the hunteresses to help it just had to be Goodwitch."

As this goes through Chris's head Goodwitch proceads to blast the bullhead with purple energy that makes the ship shake and tremble. All of a sudden a women comes from the cockpit after Goodwitch hit the bullhead with a storm of icicles. The women shoots Goodwitch with a blast of fire which is blocked by a barrier. She then makes the residue from the blast to shoot up wards from under Goodwitch which she dodges by backflipping. Goodwitch uses the rubble from the blast to make a huge spinning jalivin which is hurled at the bullhead. The woman starts to shoot fire at the spear to stop it but it just reforms to keep at her. Just as it is about to hit the bullhead tilts at an angle to make the spear bouce off. Goodwitch then makes three more spears out of the one that begin to circle the bullhead. Before they could do anything the three spears are blasted to nothing by the woman.

As the bullhead tries to get away Red starts to shoot at the woman while I make a tentacle out of shadows to grab the wing of the ship. As I grab the ship I see the woman block everyone of Red's shots then the ground under us starts to glow. Before I can do anything Goodwitch pushes me and Red out of the way and jumps away herself as a blast occurs where we were once standing.

We watch as the hatch to the bullhead closes and the criminals get away. As I turn back I see Red going all fangirl over Goodwitch while asking "Your a hunterss. Can I get your autograph?!"

(Some disclosed location later)

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly you two" Goodwitch criticizes us in some intergation room. "You both put yourselves and others in danger" Goodwitch continues. As I watch Red decides this is a good time to defend herself "THEY STARTED IT!". I almost busted out laughing at how Red decided to defend herself.

"What about you mr dragon you've been awfully quiet the entire time have anything to say" Goodwitch asks me. "all I have to say is Red did nothing wrong and should be let go you would rather talk to me anyway." I said while winking at Red. "Be that as it may if it were up to me you both would be sent home with a pat on the back" Goodwitch starts and Red looks overjoyed "wait for it" chris thinks "and a slap on the wrist!" Goodwitch say as she slaps the table with her riding crop making Red jump.

"But there is someone here who would like to meet you" Goodwitch finishes "oh someone wants to meet us who could this be" chris thinks

While chris thinks on who would want to meet them a man with gray hair a black suit and green scarf walks in carrying a plate of cookies. "Of course I should have realized where ever Goodwitch goes ozpin is never far behind" Chris says in his head

"Ruby Rose ... you have silver eyes" ozpin says while getting real close up in the now named Ruby's face."So where did you learn to do this" ozpin says compltly ingnoring me while Goodwitch shows a clip from me and Ruby's fight. "S-signal academy" Ruby sturtted out unsure of where this is going

(Past whole chat where Ruby joins Beacon you all know it)

"And what about you mr shadow dragon. Will you finally accept our invation to come to Beacon" Ozpin asks chris as now he is done with Ruby. "Hmm mabye it is time I became a hunter I mean come on not that much work in my line of work anymore unless you work for the bad guys" Chris thinks. "You know what Ozpin I think it is about time I stop working as a mercenary count me in." Ozpin smiles at me and Ruby "Good I expect a great many things from the both of you. See you both tomarrow at the innation. "Looks like things are finnaly looking up for me." chris thinks not realizing he just jinxed himself big time.

(Air Docks next day)

"WAIT FOE ME!" chris screams as he tries to make it on time to catch the last bullhead but to no avail as it takes off."GOD FUCKING DAMIT WHY DID I HAVE TO STAY UP SO LATE. oh wait duh I have wings" Chris facepalmed realizing how much of a dumbass he can be sometimes.

"so I'm not the only one who missed the ship huh" chris turns as a kid around the age of seventeen in mostly blue walks up. "sup my names sam mind giving me a lift"


	3. Beacon's crash landing

**Ok so I'm back sorry for the wait I've had a busey couple of weeks but no excuses so I also Realized I never did a disclaimer so I own nothing but chris Rwby belongs to (may his soul rest in remnant) mounty oum now I also think that I should say that chris's weapons are a kinda darksiders type with the relover and duel scythes so yeah enjoy like say something I will try to get these up faster**

(vin's pov)

On an airship heading to Beacon we find three friends getting ready to embark on the next step of their lives. As we look on we see a sisterly moment of a little red head and a bodacious blonde while a good friend looks on

"ooohh I'm so proud of you" yang said

"please sis stop" Ruby told her sister

"ya yang come on you squeze her any tighter and her head might pop off." I said to yang

"come on guys you should be excited everyone at Beacon is gonna think Ruby is the bee's knees" yang said

"I don't to be the bee's knees I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees"

"really Ruby I don't think any one here is normal" I said

"you know what I ment Vin it's hard enough going to a new school but being moved ahead by two years is even worse I don't know anyone going to Beacon besides you guys"

"what about that guy that helped you during the robbery yesterday. what was his name again?"

"chris and I'm starting to think he might not be coming cause I don't see him anywhere"

"oh well you still got us baby sis and you might even make aton of new friends"

"_The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa. Thank you Cyril. In other news this saturday's Faunus Civil right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-"_

"Hello and welcome to Beacon"

"who's that?" yang and vin said simultaneously

"my name is Glynda Goodwitch"

"oh"

"you are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future Huntsman and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

"Oh wow!"

"Look you can see Signal from up here!"

"I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home now"

"and all the friends you will make are our family" I said to them as a blonde boy with white armor ran by puking his guts out

"well if all my friends are my family now I hope they are better then vomit boy over there" Ruby said

"yang don't freak but theres puke on your boots" I told yang

"gross gross gross gross gross!"

"get away from me get away from me!"

_" welp let the fun begin"_ I thought as I watched Ruby try to dodge the puke on yang's boot

(landing bay)

"wowwww" I said as I got a good look at Beacon

"The view from Vale has got nothing on this!" yang said

"On that we can both agree"

"Ooh!Ooh!Sis!Vin!That kid's got a collapsible staff!And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby fangirled out as we looked on with confused faces

"Ow ow" she said as me and yang pulled her back by her hood

"Easy there little siser. They're just weapons."

"Just weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!"

"Remind me who was it who she got the weapon loving part of her again?" I wispered to yang

"It was Dad only I never got it only her" she answered me

"oh well Hey Ruby why don't you swoon over your own weapon"

"hey I love Cressent Rose but I really like meeting new ones it's like meeting people but better"

"Ruby come on" yang started as she pulled her hood up "why don't you go try and make some friends of your own"

"But why would I need friends when I have you guys"

"ya yang she dosn't need to make friends fast she just got here why such a rush?"

"well actually my friends are here now! Gotta go catch up! Kay c'ya bye!"

"Wait where are you going?!"

"Yang you can't just leave us aanndd she's gone" I mummbled outloud while Ruby was spinning

"Ruby stop you almost knocked over that person's luggage" I said as I grabbed Rubys arm before she could fall

"Thanks vin din not want that to happen"

"hehe ya that coulda been ba-"

"INCOMING!" someone yelled from above us

(chris's pov)

"INCOMING" I yelled down to Ruby and her friend as me and sam crash landed on a pile of luggage

"Uhhhh hey Red how you doing" I said as I looked up at Ruby and her friend

"Chris? I thought you wern't coming you were not on the ship so we thought you changed your mind" Ruby said

"Nope just missed the ship because I stayed up writing a report for my last mercernary job and one second YO sam you ok?"

"uhhh besides a white haired girl glareing at me about to chew me a new one I'm just fine"

"Is that code for something or are you being serious because believe it or not I kno- oh god no" I said as I now looked upon weiss schnee

"You! out of everyone that had to come here it had to be you you stupid faunus"

"Hey watch it you spoiled brat because you know I can beet you any day of the week"

"Hmph you could have blown us off the cliff you idiot"

"Hmmm let me guess this is your so called pressious dust from your very rich daddy am I right" I asked her just as snotty as she spoke to me

"Umm chris you want to introduce all of us" Ruby asked me

"You dunce don't you see we are in the middle of something this is your fault to you should have stopped them not have them land on my stuff"

"she is Weiss Schnee Heirsses to the Schnee dust company" a black haired girl said as she walked up

"the same company that is known for it sketchy buissness partners and unconventnol labor forces"

"Why you ... how dare ... the nerve arghh" weiss said as she stompped off pissed

"Well uhh thanks umm..." I said to the black haired girl as she walked back to another girl with a large red greatsword and brown clothes and one greave.

"welcome to Beacon" I heard Ruby say as I looked and saw her on the ground as a blonde boy was walking towards us I lend Ruby my hand

"come on little red youcan't stay here all day"

"Ummmm ... hey my name's jaune" said the blonde boy who stopped in front of us

"Sup I'm chris"

"The name's sam"

"nice to meet ya I'm Vin"

"Ruby" we all introduced our selves

"Hey aren't you that guy who through up on yangs boot?" vin asked him

**And thats the chapter I will try to get the next one up tomarrow leave any advice you have and please leave better name for the relover and sycthes by the way sam looks like a lucario cosplay in a hoddie and still deciding on how to make vin look see ya later**


End file.
